The Story that was Never Told
by light-and-Shadows-Mist-and-ice
Summary: Gema Weston and her two best friends Will and Abella NorthHampton are travelling across Europe in search of non Dangerous adventure. LET THE SKY FALL FAN FICTION. OCs and minor references to characters in the books


**Update: Authors Note: Carin : It should be noted that this story was in code and I am an amazing friend who took the time to go through and fix it since I don't have access to the original document, that is all.**

 **Author's Note: Allison: Hello and Welcome to my story. Just to be clear that I don't own Let the Sky Fall, Shannon Messenger does. I only own Gema and Will and Carin owns Abella. All it takes is one special thing to really mess up your day. For Gema it wasn't so little. Her Mother, Father, Brother were all dead. And it was all Arella's fault**

"It had all started when her mother told her to go into the house because there were bad guys there. Later Gema would realize that these ;"Bad People were stormers. Followers of a very messed up person. That person was Raiden and he was one messed up dude. But at the same time one of the most powerful Sylphs in all of history. He managed to kill all of her kind within around 5 her and her two closest/ only friends were traveling around the world in search of adventure (well any adventure that didn't involve danger). There was Abella, Or her full name Abella Gloria South NorthHampton her best friend that she had known since she was six. Abella was a strange thing. For starters she was a cross breed. That was what she called the sylphs that interbred with other winds. Abella was half Northerly and half Southerly. She had skin that was somehow a cross between olive and rosy, she had light brown hair that was always ties up into two princess Leia type buns. But her eyes were the thing that threw most people off, her left eye was a golden honey brown and her right eye was a startling silver gray. She can call the wind without speaking and deoxygenify a room those were her gifts. Abella had been born in the outskirts of London and had a british accent. She said things that Gema didn't really understand.

Her other best friend was a guy named Will. Well that was what they called him His full name was William James NorthHampton. Will had four siblings who also had been named after English Kings and Queens. He came from Wales and contrary to popular belief had seen the sun before. Will had dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He looked normal on the outside but he was a little mentally unstable. He carried around a seafood fork after an incident involving high velocity shimp. To which he now thinks that it is the most useful tool in the cosmos. They really didn't know how Will's gift was wind related but he could talk to animals.

Then there was her. Her name was Gema Aria Weston. She had short choppy brown hair after the incident involving high velocity shrimp. Her eyes were a clear crystal blue and she was really short. Like she was fourteen and was five feet. Now to put some perspective Will was sixteen and was six feet tall. Gema had three skills: two were given to her by her parents when they died, Her ability to sing like the wind (on nice days not screeching like on windy days) from her mother and her shifting more easily from her father. But her gift that she had been born with was a really creepy one. She could talk to dead sylphs. But she didn't because that would be really weird and creepy.

To add to their small group each sylph had found an animal companion during their travels. Will had found a small kitten in an alley in Paris. Will had named that kitten Poppy. Poppy was the real diva of the group. Abella had run off to a government building and had come back with a the giant turtle named Puddles Pants. As for Gema she had a pegasus named Aberforth. Aberforth had been the Weston's pegasus. All Westerlies had had pegasi. They mainly flew around on Aberforth but sometimes they had to use groundling transportation.

At the moment they were in Bonn, Germany waiting at the Bäckerei for their Blackforest cake and tea.

"I've got an order for a Weston-NorthHampton," yelled the Barista. "Is there a Weston-NorthHampton in the building,"

"Right here!," Gema yelled over all the noise in the Bäckerei. She got their cake and tea and sat down at the table with her friends. "Okay a mint chocolate herbal tea for Abella, a black forest cake black tea for me, and the Oh so fancy green tea for William. I've also got our cakes and the number of the barista for "The handsome guy in the green sweater," said Gema giving out the orders.

"And I've got Steve's number, For who I don't know but I'm going to throw it in the trash anyways." added Will who was currently throwing the numbers in the garbage can.  
"Great, now we'll never know who Steve wanted thanks a lot Will!" called Abella sarcastically while stuffing her face with cake. Then promptly spitting it out. "What in the bloody hell is this. This is not cake, Cake is sweet this is the most unsweet thing I have ever tasted in my fifteen years of existence." Gema sighed internally sometimes Abella could be a little thick headed when it came to groundling foods.

"It's supposed to be that way 'Bella. And you're not getting another piece I spent all the spending money on this, Besides we should get going if we want to hit the Berlin Wall tomorrow,"

"I'm just saying that it was stupid piece of cake. No, not even cake thatwas a insult to cake itself." she said then threw it in the trash can. "It dishonored the cake gods that live in the magical realm of Candyland." Gema sighed. Abella was really starting to lose it this time.

"Well let's get going Aberforth will be getting restless in that field soon," They left the Bäckerei, Will obviously ignoring the wink and finger guns the barista was throwing him.

That night while they were flying over the German countryside all fast asleep on the makeshift carriage that they used for flying at night (and during the day but Gema rides Aberforth then). Gema wrapped up in eighty percent of the blankets and Abella half hanging out of the carriage. The sky was a brilliant dark ebony and the stars glowed with a soft yellow light.

Gema awoke with soft yawn. She looked around and upon seeing the Northerly hanging from the carriage grabbed her leg and pulled her back. This was especially hard because she was stilled burrito wrapped in blankets.

"Abella, wake up the sky is amazing tonight." Gema always loved looking at the sky. Sometimes she could still hear her parents echos floating around in the sky.

"I think that we need to stop at another clothing drop off and get new clothes." Abella muttered whilst pulling at the hem of her shirt that had ridden up her stomach. "I'm pretty sure that I grew like an inch last night." Gema tried not to be jealous.

"Well good for you. Update on my growth: Nothing has changed I'm still a short little Westerly who has to be carried when we run." Gema was pretty sure she had not grown since she was eleven. "Hey you might still grow wasn't your mother pretty tall?"

"I don't know I have very vague memories of her and I was five so everybody was a giant to me."Gema really tried not to think about her family but it was getting difficult not to think about the life they could have had if not for that devil reincarnated Arella. She thought of Her mother with her sandy blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. Her laugh would make anybody smile and she had the most caring way of talking. Then there was her father. He was tall (well taller than everybody else.) With her dark brown hair and seashell blue eyes that lit up when he laughed. She really didn't remember much about him only his face and his laughed. Then there was Vane. At the time Vane had been Gema's butthead older brother who couldn't stop talking. Gema had wanted Vane to go away and be an only child like every other child out there. Now, she would give anything to see his butthead face again. His hair that he refused to cut and his eyes that were the same colour of their mother's. Sometimes Gema was jealous of Will. His whole family still lived and headed llamas on their farm in had only met his family once but they seemed to be nice. His siblings: George, Anna, Henry, Maria (or Mary as she liked to be called).

"Gem, you've been silent for like ten minutes now are you okay?," Abella asked while munching on one of the crumpets from England. From the other side of the carriage Will let out a loud but very obvious fake snore. "William, we know that you're awake now stop with bloody noise before we murder you with your seafood fork,"


End file.
